Voice of the Angels
by SaKurATeArs
Summary: Something is happening to Kagome,something strange,shes losing control of her miko powers. While trying to save a castle and its residents Kagome realizes how very little control she really has left. This lack of control almost brings a tragic accident.IK


A:N/ This is gonna be reeeeeeeeeeally short lol so i apologize before hand. BUT it will be continued very quickly. This is like my first time posting on but it isn't my first time writing fanfiction. Just so ya know. Anyhoo, enjoy the (small) story

_Disclaimer: I don't own shit so leave me alone to sulk..._

Voice of the Angels

_By: Sakura Tears_

_Prologue: Losing Control_

Thunder crashed loudly outside the walls of the castle, along with harsh, cold rain. Everything was dark. She could barely see her hand in front of her face. The worst part was that she didn't know where everyone else had gone. She was lost. A brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the dark halls. As well as a pair of dark, red eyes further into the hallway. Gasping slightly she pulled herself out of the corridor and into the nearest room. Whatever was out there gave off a very strong demonic aura. Clutching her rapidly beating heart she prayed she was the only one that could hear it beat. She barely dared to even draw a breath for fear of it picking up the sound.

Closing her eyes she listened, blocking out the sounds of the vicious storm. She could hear it moving...coming closer. It was walking upright. Like a person would and breathing heavily. It was grinding its teeth, and she could hear blood dripping from its hands and falling to the floor. _He_ had taught her how to listen this way. How to block out sounds that weren't necessary and how to pick up the ones she needed to hear.

Slowly shuffling to the side she pressed her back against the cool wall. The door had begun to open. Sliding across gently. The demon began to enter the room, her eyes were still closed. She didn't know what to do. There was no time to ready an arrow. The room was much to small to be fireing off sacred arrows in anyway.

As of late she had lost control of her miko powers. She could no longer shoot normal arrows, eachone always contained some trace of power. And she never knew how strong it would be. It could be a spark, or contain so much it could destroy everything. She just didn't know. Not only this but she had trouble with her emotions. Whenever she felt something strongly, happiness, love, fear, hate. She would give off some sort of energy and how much energy would depend on how much emotion she had been feeling. An example of this is when her and _him _had been alone together. _He_ had touched her arm in a loving way and when her heart fluttered so did her powers and _he_ ended up getting a sharp zap. Causing him to recoil.

They feared to make her angry, or too happy or anything. The only time they wished her emotions to be strong was when they were in battle, she made demons fall at her feet with ease when she was extremely afraid or angry. Sometimes she would even black out and when she woke they would tell her of amazing things she had apparently done.

At this moment a great fear welled up inside her heart. She was so close to death and she knew the demon could smell her. It was just toying with her. It wanted her to be afraid. This made her angry. And her fear and anger were a deadly mix.

Her whole body began to pulse and the demon turned to look at her. Her closed eyes snapped open, they were glowing white in the most frightening way. A wind seemed to stir up from nowhere. Swirling around the girl who was quickly losing control and conciousness. Her former self faded and her hands omitted a blast of air, throwing the demon back ferociously. It rose and came at her in a blind fury.

The demon pounced upon her, pinning her to the ground. It was incredibly strong and incredibly human like...Blue lightning then leapt from her skin, shocking her attacker and causing them to hiss and back away. She could see nothing. Though she was struggling to regain control. Struggling to be able to see her foe. It was as though another person had captured her body and tapped into powers she never knew she had. For a breif moment her vision returned and a great fear struck her heart when she saw who had been attacking her...

_It was **Inuyasha**..._

_A/N: WoooOOOOooooooo whats going on? haha i already know whats going on...tee hee but you don't_

_Reviews plz an thank u_

_Peace Out _

_Sakura Tears_


End file.
